TARDIS Fearscape
by reecse42
Summary: Sherlock is working on a new case with his two new contacts, Rose Tyler and the Doctor's Duplicate. One day a new TARDIS appears. Sherlock gets lost in the new TARDIS and his friends must come save him. Will they be able to save him before he is devoured by his fears and rendered insane? Co-written with kissmyquiver
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Hey everyone! I'm back, and I'm not alone! This story is written by kissmyquiver, Fluticorn, and of course, me! Well, so far it's just Kissmyquiver and I, but we are hoping Fluticorn join us. We really hope you like this first chapter! Uh... This is where we would tell you about our next stories, but uh... I don't know what Kissmyquiver is working on, and Fluticorn is obviously working on something, and I... well, I'm still working on the PJO fic, and the new Dramione is in the works.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sherlock stood stock still in the corner, sullenly playing a dark melody. He stood with his back to the rest of the room, trying to concentrate on the case. His recent case hadn't been going well. John and Mary sat at the kitchen table, sipping tea and watching their friend. They glanced at each other, knowing he had escaped to his mind palace, and yet he invited them over.<p>

"Sherlock, what is going on with this recent case? Normally you don't play this long," John asked; it had been two weeks since Sherlock took on the case, and he was starting to look thinner than before. There was only the sound of a long, minor note.

"Sherlock, do you have any suggestions for baby names?" Mary tried. No answer. The couple starred worriedly at their friend.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Mary asked, turning to her husband.

"He'll come to... At least I hope," John assured her. Sherlock paused for a moment, then he started playing a lively tune. He sped it up, enjoying the challenge it brought while he tried to deduce the evidence he had.

"If Sherlock won't talk to us, then we can at least discuss baby names," Mary started. "I was thinking Gretta for a girl- because no one is a Gretta anymore- and James for a boy."

"I was thinking Jennifer for a girl and Harry for a boy," John replied.

"Harry is a beautiful name, but I feel like Jennifer is ordinary. Gretta is so unique," Mary countered, placing her hand on top of John's.

"We can discuss this more in detail later; it looks like we have company," John stated, standing from his seat and pulling his hand from under Mary's. Sherlock paused long enough to turn to the open door, a ghost of a smirk on his face. Two people walked through the door, one- a woman- carrying a manila envelope, the other- a man- smiling at Sherlock. The woman had pale blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a red sweatshirt with jeans. The man had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a brown trench coat over a blue pinstripe suit.

"Here you are, more evidence," the woman said as she placed the envelope on the table. "It took us forever to find it, but Doctor was able to do it." The man, Doctor, gave Sherlock a big smile.

"Sherlock, who are these people? Are they friends?" Mary asked cautiously, putting a hand on her bulging stomach.

"Oh Sherlock, you have visitors! Let me guess, these are John and Mary Watson! It's so nice to finally meet you!" the woman exclaimed, extending her hand in greeting.

"...Yes. And you are you?" John asked hesitantly, shaking her hand. Sherlock turned back around and continued playing, knowing the four people would take care of the introductions themselves. Silence descended on the room, besides his playing, so Sherlock turned back around to see John standing in front of Mary while the two newcomers glanced worriedly at each other.

Sighing, Sherlock put his violin down on a chair and walked over to the group. John gave him a fierce look, and Sherlock knew his best friend would have somthing to say about this later.

"John and Mary, this is the Doctor and Rose. They are helping me with this case," Sherlock said, gesturing to each group. "Don't bother me." He walked back to his corner and picked up his violin. A long, sad note started before it jumped to a lively tune.

"The Doctor? Doctor of what?" John asked, turning to the man.

"Just 'Doctor'," he replied.

"Oh, Mary are you expecting?" Rose squealed. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We are pretty sure it's a girl, but we are also prepared for a boy," Mary replied, smiling.

"Congratulations!" Rose squealed again, giving Mary a fierce hug. "Do you have any mane?"

"Well, I've suggested Gretta and James, and John suggested..." The two women walked into the kitchen, leaving the men in the living room. They stood there awkwardly, the Doctor still smiling and John glaring at Sherlock's back.

"Why are you just 'Doctor'?" John blurted, turning back. Sherlock smiled to himself, knowing the explanation that may or may not come.

"The man I was cloned from went by Doctor, and since he doesn't tell anyone his name, I decided to go by his codes," the Doctor replied, becoming more serious. "Rose still misses the original me; when she has nightmares, she'll call out to him."

"Wait, wait, wait, you're a clone?" John asked, holding up his hands.

"Umhm."

"And you're totally fine with that?"

"Yes."

"So you are the first human clone? How did this not make international news?" John exclaimed.

"Because the man I was cloned from was not exactly human," the Doctor replied with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Then what was he, and alien?" John smugly asked.

"Yes."

"John, can you shut up? I must examine this new evidence," Sherlock stated during a pause in his playing.

"You expect me to be silent while the clone of an alien being is running around? He has the exact same anatomy of said alien! Do you know what the government will do when they found out we helped him stay under the radar?" John shouted.

"Actually, the original me is alien; I'm completely human," the Doctor butted in.

"How is that possible?" John asked as Sherlock turned away again.

"Just is," the Doctor shrugged. "What about you? Anything special I should know, seeing as that I am working with Sherlock on this case."

"I was an army doctor."

"Ooh, a doctor of medicine!" the Doctor said enthusiastically.

Laughter came from the kitchen followed by Mary exclaiming, "You really did that?"

"Yes!" came Rose's voice, broken by giggles. Sherlock scowled at their behavior. At this rate, the case would go on for months.

"John, Doctor, please escort your... significant others out; I need to concentrate," Sherlock ordered.

"Do you really want us to leave?" John asked. "You really wanted us over."

"Yeah, you told Rose and I to stop by if we had any developments," the Doctor said. Sherlock stayed silent, the only sound from his direction coming from his violin.

"Okay, fine. Mary and I will leave. We have to start preparing the nursery anyway," John stated, walking into the kitchen to collect his wife.

"And... Uh, Rose and I'll be going too. She has her phone, so you can always contact us... Goodbye Sherlock," the Doctor stated, slightly waving his hand in Sherlock's direction.

The flat fell silent, except for the sound of the violin. That, and the odd wheezing sound coming from outside. He heard an odd thumping sound followed by Rose's scream of "Doctor!"

Sherlock cursed, knowing his day was ruined and went to the top of the stairs. He saw the Doctor standing in the doorway, a hand shading his eyes from the midday sun.

"What is possibly the matter?" Sherlock asked, not bothering to move from his post.

"Rose just ran outside when she heard that wheezing. It sounded an awful lot like the TARDIS, but that's-" the Doctor stopped in mid-sentence. "Is it really it?" he leaned out of the doorway more. "It is! Rose, wait!" The Doctor ran out the door.

"What is the TARDIS?" Sherlock called after him. He didn't get an answer, so he ran out the door, coming face to face with a 1950s police call box.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's the first chapter. Please leave a review! We love hearing from our readers!<strong>

**Happy Reading! :)**

**-reecse42**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**We've only gotten a follow, but that's in the right direction! We love hearing from our readers! *hint hint***

**Hey guys! This chapter was written by kissmyquiver. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who or BBC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This is impossible!" the Doctor yelled, rushing down the stairs. "Our TARDIS was right here!" The Doctor feared the worst. Someone, an impossible someone, might have stolen the TARDIS that he and Rose shared. The ground had shaken, suggesting an impact of some sort, but the Doctor was the only one in the universe-his universe-with a TARDIS. Shaking his head at the improbability, he turned down the stairs and burst through the door to the outside.<p>

The sky was dark and clouds were moving quickly overhead. The street was unusually empty, but the few pedestrians that were present had gathered around a bright blue object in the middle of the street.

Turning to the left, the Doctor snuck a peek at his own TARDIS. She was safe and sound. He sprinted into the road and pushed through the crowd. "Nothing to see people! Just a military exercise." He paused, watching Rose race towards him. Not even a second later, Sherlock and John burst from the door of apartment 221B. When the crowd didn't leave and started asking questions, the Doctor spoke up again. "Excuse me! We need you all to leave the area immediately! This is official government business."

The crowd defused. Rose reached the Doctor's side and fumbled for his hand. The two turned to face the object. Rose gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "It just can't be! This should be impossible, and he has done it three times!" Even though she looked to be on the verge of tears, the Doctor knew she could, and would, pull it together. He could, however, see the panic in her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen again.

John came up behind the pair, finally seeing what they were seeing. A bright-blue rectangular replica of the Doctor's spaceship - his TARDIS - sat in the middle of the street, in the middle of a crater. The blue surface was chipped and charred. One of the windows was cracked, but it seemed to be mending. John had never seen anything like it. One second the crack was as long as his hand and the next second it was less than an inch long.

"Is this a friend of yours?" John asked. Their spaceships looked exactly alike and they seemed to have came from the same place.

"Sort of," the Doctor answered. His voice was tired and his jaw was tight with worry.

John looked over a Sherlock, who was circling the second TARDIS. "If you went inside would it be the same as the other one?"

"I don't know," the Doctor shrugged. "I hope not. We don't need a crashed bloody TARDIS from the future."

Rose mumbled in reply. "Yeah, well we don't need him either."

The Doctor smiled weakly and squeezed her hand before letting go and and stepping into the smoking TARDIS. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pushed the button and the tool responded, giving off the blue glow it usually did while making its little buzzing noise. The Doctor shoved it back into his trench coat.

"Hello," he called, "anybody home?" There was a thump, followed by a cough. Rose, John, and Sherlock all peered into the dark inside.

"Don't get lost!" Rose shouted.

"How could he get lost in a box that-" John started, but was quickly silenced. The emergency light flickered inside the TARDIS, revealing the silhouette of the Doctor through the smoke.

"Oof." The lights flickered again. "I'm at the counsel!" he yelled, before proceeding to flick every switch and press every button. "She's rebuilding!"

"She?" Sherlock muttered. From inside the TARDIS the Doctor slapped one last button that turned on the rest of the lights. Rose propped open the other door and the smoke began to clear. It would take ages to completely get rid of all of it.

Rose stepped in. "Stay here," she told John and Sherlock. Sherlock tried to follow Rose in after about ten seconds. His curiosity was getting the best of him and John could tell. John caught him by the shoulder and pulled him aside, putting himself between Sherlock and the TARDIS.

"We can ask about this later," John told him sternly. "They can figure things out without your help."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Yes, John. Something tells me they have done this before." John ignored Sherlock's huffy tone and pulled him back towards the apartment. Sherlock caught on. "Fine. This case can't wait forever."

-:-

"It's been redecorated," the Doctor told Rose. The smoke was still definitely present but the pair were beginning to see outlines of the area around them. The steampunk garage-type area they were used to was gone, replaced by an area that felt modern and sleek. It felt clean, like someone had dunked every surface in Lemon Pledge. The lights on inside reflected off the seemingly shiny surfaces around them, letting the pair know the gist of where things were.

"It's alright," Rose told him, "I might even like it. It feels much more spacious."

The Doctor frowned and looked down at the counsel. "I don't like it."

"It's not yours to like!" A deep voice with a scottish accent boomed from slightly above them. The smoke persisted, and revealed only a silhouette of a man. He was on what seemed to be a balcony that elapsed the circumference of the coughed and the deep voice stood up and continued to walk around the balcony to the middle. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my TARDIS?" A staircase appeared through the smoke, but just barely. The silhouette continued to the middle of the balcony. He walked down the stairs to the same level that Rose and the Doctor were on.

Out of the smoke appeared a 50 year old man. At least, he looked 50. He was covered in soot and grease marks. His hair was ruffled and gray. The man wore a navy blue blazer and blue pants to match. Although his face was greasy and his skin was blackened by soot, his clothes were in pristine condition. The bags underneath his eyes gave his face a darker look. He was tired, so tired.

Rose gasped and the smoke cleared, this time, for good. From the outside, Sherlock tried to look in, but he was pulled away once more by John. The scratches on the outside of the TARDIS started to clear. The pair gave the TARDIS one last confused look before returning to the apartment.

The strange man made his way to the center counsel and Rose and the Doctor backed up to the entrance. Every few seconds fresh air wafted in through the doors behind them.

"So," he began, continuing to push buttons, "who are you. I can't get a good look at your faces." He looked up at them, startled. "Rose Tyler. And me?" The man turned back to the counsel and muttered something about holograms. Suddenly he dropped his hands to his side and took two long strides to meet Rose and the Doctor. At first he merely observed the pair. Rose did her best to stay completely still, but she couldn't seem to wipe the look of confusion off her face. "Holograms?"

Suddenly his hands swooped down to Rose's face. He squeezed her cheeks and she tried slapping them away. "Hey!" she growled,pulling away. "Don't touch me! I don't know you!"

He disregarded her and turned to the Duplicate. "Don't even think about it." The man rolled his eyes and returned to his previous position at the counsel.

"Nice try, Rose Tyler. I know who you are, and you know who I am. I suppose since you're both real and I've appeared to have landed in a different dimension, I should greet you both and introduce myself." He smiled a dark smile. Just when Rose thought he was being serious, she heard a pang of sarcasm in his voice. "My name is the Doctor, you're Rose Tyler, and you sir," he pointed to the other Doctor, "you are my duplicate."

The duplicate Doctor cringed at the word 'duplicate'. In all honesty, however, what was the Doctor going to call him anyways?

"I know Doctor, I know. What I don't know is how you got here, or how long it has been, or I don't know, why you're even here?" Rose's face was the color of her namesake and her voice increase in volume as she continued. "It's been 6 years! I was over you! I just got my life in order, and now you show up again with that smug look on your face? How dare you! I was over the feelings and the emotions," her voice quivered. "I had forgiven you, Doctor."

His dark eyes darted past her face and to an extremely interesting spot on the floor. The Doctor almost turned back to his counsel like he normally did after fighting with Clara. Clara. He felt a tug in his hearts and sighed. Stupid Clara. She had started him on apologizing before he had dropped her off. Now, after 400 years of guilt, the Doctor felt the need to apologize.

The Doctor's hands began to sweat and he could feel beads about to form on his brow. _I better get this over with soon_, he thought. "Look Rose," he paused. His voice broke in the middle. "I'm really sorry for everything. I was trying to do what was best for you, and for him. I never intended to hurt you." Hopefully it was an apology that Clara would approve of.

"I know," Rose told him. She was intrigued. Sometimes Rose still thought about him, wondering if he was still alive and if her home dimension was doing alright. Although now, Rose was wondering what happened to him since she left. What type of man was he now? "How long has it been since..?" she gestured towards the duplicate.

The Doctor looked on coldly. "400, maybe 500 years. I've lost count."

An awkward silence ensued. The duplicate checked his watch. "Its a little after three. Would you care to join us for some afternoon tea?"

The Doctor was silent. "Sure." He hit a few last switches and followed Rose and the duplicate out of the TARDIS. The trio made their way up the stairs to apartment 221B to find John, Sherlock, and Mary drinking tea already. Mary saw that they had guests once more, and poured the trio tea. For once, 221B Baker Street was silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to leave a review, follow, or favorite, to let us know how you like the story! constructive criticism is always welcome and very appreciated. <strong>

**Have a great week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Heyy. It's reecse42 here. So, we've been super busy... Band has ended, but there's more stuff going on for all three of us. Speaking of three of us, Fluticorns is still having issues with computer stuff, so she won't be able to help us write until she gets it all fixed. But she's with us in spirit!**

**Enough from us, until the end of the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sherlock waited until everyone was gone or asleep- Mary and John had gone home, the Doctor and Rose were at their flat, and the other Doctor (the one who had just appeared) was crashing on his couch- before he snuck out of his flat. Wrapping his trenchcoat tighter around his thin frame, Sherlock briskly walked to the new Doctor's TARDIS. The blue of the machine was much deeper at this hour of night than in the day, making the TARDIS one with the night.<p>

Sherlock slowly circled it, looking at all the fine details. It was obviously modeled after a police box, most likely from the 1950s. The blue paint was chipped in some areas, faded in others. The phone on the front didn't work, or maybe it just didn't work for him. Faint, almost yellow light penetrated through the few windows. The sign on the second door was torn at the edges, and it looked old and burnt.

Sherlock pulled the door open slowly (he could read the sign, obviously), and stepped into the blue box. _It was bigger on the inside._ The lights were off, but a faint glow emitted from the console, making it easier for him to see the true size of the space. Two staircases led to an upper level, but they were shadowed in darkness. Two ramps led farther into the current level. Every area outside of the center console was in deep shadows. Sherlock pushed the door closed, wincing as a clanging sound resounded throughout the space.

Sucking in a shocked breath (yes, Sherlock was shocked), he crept to the center console. There were so many buttons, and they were all in a different language. Above the console was the same language, something written using symbols inside circles, most likely a motto or important saying. The entire center room was sleek and modern, showing no speck of dust, no smudges, nothing.

Sherlock knew it was a bad idea if he went up one of the staircases, but his curiosity got the better of him; if he wasn't curious, then what good would he be as a consulting detective? Sherlock bounded up the nearest staircase, and stared into the reeling darkness. Would he dare?

Of course he would. Besides, it would only be for an hour or two- no one would know that he left. Taking in a breath of excitement, Sherlock put one foot into the dark hallway. _Here goes nothing,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke with a groan, his body still slightly sore from the crash landing. Sunlight filtered through the open curtains, and birds could be faintly heard. Groaning again, the Doctor threw a throw pillow over his eyes, not enjoying how bright and joyful the morning wanted to be.<p>

"Sherlock! Close the curtains will you?" his deep Scottish voice boomed. There was no answer. "Sherlock! John told me you don't sleep much when in the middle of a case! I know you are here and up, so close the curtains!" Still no answer.

With a growl, the Doctor threw the pillow away from his face and sat up. He looked around the main room of the flat to find it empty. Cursing in Gallifreyan, the Doctor bolted up from the couch, shedding his blanket in the process. He ran into the kitchen to see if Sherlock was there; no sign of him. He ran down the hall to the bedroom and bathroom. Sherlock wasn't in either. At a loss of what to do, the Doctor ran to the front door and flung it open right as John was pushing it open.

John stumbled a bit before gaining his balance and yelling, "Bloody hell! Doctor, what has gotten into you? It's eight in the bloody morning and you are already running around like a mad man!"

"Sherlock is missing!" the Doctor shouted back. "And I _am_ a madman," he added, "with a blue box."

"What do you mean Sherlock is missing?" Mary asked sweetly. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"Don't you dare play your mind games with me!" the Doctor spat. "This is serious. Sherlock could've gotten lost in either one of the TARDIS's!"

John put his hands up in surrender, and calmly said, "Calm down, Doctor. Mary isn't trying to stir up trouble, she's just questioning your information. Now, when was the last time you saw Sherlock?"

"Before I fell asleep," the Doctor responded, with a roll of his eyes.

"So... He disappeared overnight?" John asked.

"That's what it seems to be," The Doctor said, his Scottish accent making him seem more angry than he was.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Mary said nonchalantly, putting the kettle on the stove. "The... other Doctor and Rose will be here soon, if this is such a big problem, then they can help you and John find Sherlock."

"And if you are so worried about Sherlock, you can get a head start," John added.

"I'm not worried about Sherlock," the Doctor grumbled. "I'm worried about my TARDIS. There's some things in the old girl that no one should ever see."

"What's he grumbling about?" Rose asked in her thick accent as she and the duplicate Doctor walked in.

"Sherlock got lost in one of the TARDIS's," John responded. "It was most likely the newer Doctor's. We need to go after him."

"Why did you have to come?" Rose shrieked, directing her attention to the new Doctor. "If you hadn't shown up, this mess wouldn't have happened!"

"Clara, please stop."

"Clara?" Rose looked hurt. "Who is this 'Clara?' Is she your companion? Is she the one who replaced me?" The Duplicate reached out for Rose's hand, trying to comfort her.

"Rose, I'm-" the Doctor started to apologize to Rose for the second time, but John interrupted him.

"If we want to find Sherlock soon, we should save it for later." There were delayed nods from the rest of the group. "Okay, so I will go with... the Duplicate, and Rose and the Doctor can go as a group. You two obviously need to sort out your differences. Mary, I would prefer it if you stayed here; we don't want to endanger your health."

"What, you think just because I'm pregnant that I won't cope with a little adventure?" Mary defended herself, putting her hands on her hips.

"It would keep me in a sense of peace," John pleaded.

"Plus you wouldn't want to slow anyone down," the Doctor stated, oblivious to the moment John and Mary were having. Four glares were directed his way. "It's true," he shrugged.

"You should get going," Mary urged, being the first to turn from the Doctor. "Who knows what is happening to Sherlock as we speak." Four heads nodded in agreement, and those four left the flat to enter the TARDIS resting across the street.

* * *

><p>"So... Clara? She is your new companion?" Rose awkwardly asked. She and the Doctor had taken one of the ramps to search for Sherlock.<p>

"Yes," the Doctor tersely said, not really wanting to talk about himself.

"Has she been with you since I... left?"

"No, she's been with me for most of this regeneration and about half of my last."

"How many times have you regenerated since-"

"Since you? Twice."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence descended on the pair as they crept past open doors.

"So, what do you do?" the Doctor asked as Rose poked her head into a room.

"Well, the Doctor- Duplicate as you call him- and I have been solving a few cases with Sherlock since he returned."

"Returned from where?"

"The dead."

"Rose, do you remember the last time people 'returned' from the dead? It was only the Cybermen crossing the void!" the Doctor shouted in exasperation.

"Yes, but this time he really did return from the dead! He faked his own death, Doctor!" Rose retorted, her face scrunching in anger. She started to jog down the hallway, and the Doctor knew he had screwed up with Rose. Again.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Sherlock turned the corner and found himself in the same hallway, again. Exasperated, he turned left instead of right at a crossroads, and wound up in a large room. It looked exactly like the Duplicate's control room, but the lighting was dimmer. Almost as if it was before the Duplicate's bubbly personality lit up the space.<p>

Feeling better, Sherlock went to a door on the other side of the room. Opening it, he poked his head out to find himself in his childhood room. His books of children mysteries rested on the small bookshelf, his toy trucks were strewn on the floor, and the sheets of his bed were thrown across the room. The dark wooden floor was cluttered with paper, and the cream walls were bare. The older Sherlock smiled to himself, feeling a sense of peace flow over him.

That's when he saw a younger version of himself sitting in the corner. The younger Sherlock had pale skin and sunken cheeks. His skin was ashen and stretched taunt over his bones. His hair was dull and limp, almost like he was malnourished.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?" the younger Sherlock whispered to himself. "Why can't you do anything like Mycroft? Mycroft was able to skip two grades, but you were able to only skip one. Why can't you be like Mycroft?" As he asked himself each question, he hit the floor weakly with his fist.

A younger Mycroft walked into the room and saw his brother almost in tears in the corner. He quickly crossed the room and knelt down.

"Sherlock, you look like a ghost!" Mycroft exclaimed. "Are you eating?"

"What's the point? I'll never be like you," younger Sherlock whispered, not looking at Mycroft. "I'm useless."

"No! You are not!" Mycroft insisted.

"I am! Everyone compares me to you, and they never see anything I can do! I solved that crime a week ago, and no one believed me! But when you solved it yesterday, it was the biggest deal in the world!" the younger Sherlock exclaimed, his voice barely rising above a whisper. "No one will care if I die."

"I'll care," Mycroft said, taking his brother's hand. The older Sherlock braced himself against the door frame, slowly sliding to the floor. The memory he was reliving was one of his worst.

Tears welled in his eyes. By now he was curled into a ball on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to himself, the tears making tracks down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter three! Sorry if I caused anyone to cry. I really hope you all liked the references to different DW episodes. :) We haven't gotten any reviews yet, and that makes us a little sad. But we have a few followsfavorites, so that's better than nothing! Please review even if it's just as a guest, it really helps motivate us to develop the plot in a way that our readers would love! We hope to hear from all of you!**

**Happy reading! :)**

**- reecse42**


End file.
